galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ritosian/Religion and Mythology
In the past, the Ritosian factions were polytheistic, believing in many gods who were considered to be once-mortal beings that had earned immortality and extraordinary powers by achieving inner peace and understanding of the universe. Later on, major religious factions arose and soon abolished many of the old Pantheons. Tanorism Tanorism is the most subscribed to religion, ahead of Yirutanism and Omnitheism. Tanorists believe that the planet Rithos was built by the gods Givax, master of the Land; Hydirah, goddess of the water; Promorpheus, goddess of fertility and life, and the Master. The Master had no gender or physical as it was said to be the collective energy of all things, living and non-living. Because of this, the religion was named after it's first children: the god Tanon and the goddess Oris, embodying Life and Death, respectively. In this religion, death is considered the last step in the Journey of Existance where the deceased becomes one with the rest of the universe. This religion is practised mostly by the Singquen as well as some Katajhan. Yirutanism Yirutanist claim that the passage of time is not linear, but in a loop. They believe that the universe has always existed and will always exist up until and event that will "reset" the universe all the way back to the Mass Expansion. They believe this is caused by the release of Khunan (their equivalent of Oris) from an eternal sleep by a powerful entity, corrupting the mind of mortals. This is generally practised by the Katajhan and Ne'Turex. Omnitheism Omnitheists believe that all gods from all religions are one being, separated into many, many different forms. The basic beliefs of the religion mirror those of Tanorism but instead say that their planet had existed since the birth of the Master at the exact moment the Mass Expansion began. There are few followers of this religion because it is considered immoral and profane, giving rise to discrimination and violence against them. The religion itself does not tolerate violence of any form. Pantheon of Rithius The Pantheon of Rithius is the oldest know Ritosian spiritual belief system still in use. It is much like Tanorism but most texts focus on how mortals became gods. The most famous gods of this Pantheon are: Tavrin The king of the Gods, said to have become immortal by dislodging a small planetoid from one of the throats of the Rakoi beast. Rakoi in turn gave him immortality and his daughter, Idus, as a mate in order to give birth to three other gods that would become the planet Rithos, as thanks for savings it's life. Idus The daughter of the Rakoi and mate of Tavrin, Idus is the goddess of life and the Air. She is the fabled mother of the gods and the bringer of love. Zeteth First son of Tavrin and Idus, he is the god of Order and the Ground. It is said that the planet was built around him, during his great slumber induced by Edrin, and that when he awakes the world shall end. Gyrah First daughter of Tavrin and Idus, sister of Zeteth, she is the goddess of the Water. It is from her that all life drew it's energy and, as such, She is the mother of all life on Rithos. Edrin A malevolent entity and god of the Air that was spawned when Tavrin mated with an impure mortal. It has no defined gender but in most texts is generally male. Edrin was angered by its father's love of his first son Zeteth and so devised a scheme to make him fall into an eternal slumber and mate with its sister, Gyrah, greatly angering its father. It was chastised for this by being forced to carry the heavy sun across the sky every morning and the moon every night. Rithionic AmanCategory:Articles by User:PschycronCategory:ReligionsCategory:Rithosia In the pre-Camerik mythos, the universe is represented by a vast extended family, each member representing a concept. The universe itself is know as Om -an androgynous Aman. Om's family tree represents the completeness and interlacing complexity of the universe. Om is the middle child of eleven siblings, The Eldest- (mieng-), Older- (kien-), Younger- (emi-) and Youngest-(nao-) Sisters (-tchien) and a another female sibling of equal age simply referred to as Sister (tchie); The Eldest, Older, Younger and Youngest Brothers (-tchou) and his equally aged Brother (-tchu). Additionally, he has Half (ka-) siblings ranked by age who represent the negative elements of their counterpart of the same adjectival age. These central figures are the offspring of The Mother (tanou) and The Father (yamchi), who themselves have siblings, who are the uncle and aunts to their children, specifically Om. The Parent (sojin) is Om's equivalent for it's parents' generation. The Maternal (ta-) Uncles (-rune) are arranged in age like the siblings and named by such, as are The Aunts (-riin). The Paternal Aunts (yariin) and The Parenal Uncles (yarune) also follow this example. The children of The Uncles and The Aunts of both sides of the family are The Cousins (-tsin) both Maternal and Paternal, who all follow the example set by the central family, also defining the gender of the cousin as Female (-con-) and Male (-chan-) and their parent in a second name, separating the two words with a copulative "no". For example, "Kienchantsin no Naotarune" is the Older Male Cousin who is the child of Om's Youngest Maternal Uncle. The Mother, Parent and Father are children of their respectful parents, the Maternal Grandfather (tamyamchi) and Grandmother (tamtanou) who are the siblings of the Paternal Grandfather and Grandmother. All four are siblings, interrelation between the four having spawned the various Half-Uncles and -Aunts which, in turn, spawned the other Half generations. The Grandparent (sojinom) is Om and the Parent's equivalent. Om is itself a parent and a grandparent, the having eleven siblings organized according to age as all other generations are, five Sons (-kaen) including The Son (-ka); Five Daughters (-qia) including The Daughter (-qi), as well as the androgynous Child (djin). Each is identified by gender in the same way as the children of The Great-Uncles and The Great-Aunts, followed by the -om syllable, identifying them as a Child of Om. For example, Miengchanom is Om's Eldest Female Child (Daughter). Om also has Half Children who's origin is unknown, much like how Om itself has Half Siblings and Half Aunts and Uncles, who's origin is never specified in mythology. Om's also has Nieces (-cha) and Nephews (-chao), both core and Half, that represent specific professions. Djin is the parent of Om's Grandchildren (-kir), who follow the generational pattern, identified by age, gender and the -om syllable preceded by "-kir-", -kirom identifying them as Om's grandchildren. Curiously, there are no Half Grandchildren. The Grandchild (korron) is traditionally known to manifest in the form of a mortal king in old feudal society, but has since become known as a messenger of Djin. A full explication of the functions and concepts represented by the various members of the Aman pantheon can be found here.